Phones
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: Kitty's lost her phone while in New Mexico. So who does she call?


I've been really stuck in a rut, especially when it comes to these Mover fics.

In other news, I've been really trying hard to write the... *ahem* adult version of Kitty's and Scott's story. (Hangs head in shame) It's going no where, but keep watching my stuff for news in the future.

In happier news: I've drawn a few pictures of Kitty. To view them, simply go to deivantart (dot) com, and do a search of "Kitty Morrisson". They're the six cartoons of real people... Two with Kitty's sister, Alanna, and the yet-to-be-talked-about-in-my-Mover-fanfiction-character, Cassie. If you want a direct link to the pictures, you can drop me a PM on here asking for them!

Cheers and hope you enjoy this little drabble about the life of the Movers... and Kitty. -Artemis

* * *

Phones

Ring-ring!

"I'll get it!" Scott exclaimed, dashing into the Think Tank, running over to the counter with the phone on it and picking up the receiver mid-ring.

"Hello, this is Scott from the Imagination Movers! Do-"

"Scott, it's me!"

"...Me who?"

"KITTY! Honestly, don't you know the voice of your own girlfriend?"

"Oh... HI!" Scott exclaimed. "Kitty, I'm soooo glad that you called! We got in a new customer yesterday and he had an idea emergency that needed solving and we-"

"Scott!" Kitty yelled. "Focus!"

"Right. ...Do _you_ have a situation that needs imagination?"

"URK! SCOTT!"

"Okay, sorry. What did you need, Kitty?"

"I think I might have left my purse back in New Orleans. It has my phone in it, and I need it to schedule new concerts."

"Well, I haven't seen it."

"Okay, look, Scott, I'm going to call my phone right now and I want you to listen carefully for it to ring in the Warehouse, okay?"

"Kitty, the..."

Beep-beep-boop do-do dee-dee...

"I'll get it!" Scott exclaimed, dropping the Warehouse phone onto the counter and diving for the sofa, where a ringing sound was coming from. Scott fished out a denim bag from under it, and pulled out a ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Scott Durbin, who is this?"

"IT'S KITTY YOU IDIOT!"

"KITTY! Oh my gosh, I was just talking to you!"

"I know..." Kitty grumbled.

" I'm soooo glad that you called! We got in a new customer yesterd-"

"Scott! Shut up for two seconds and listen to me!" Kitty screamed.

"Okay. Sorry, Kitty."

"Okay, hang up my cell-phone and go-" Click. "Hello? Scott?" Kitty reached over to the land-line in her hotel room, which was connected to the Warehouse phone, but Scott had hung that phone up, too. "Urg. I'm in love with an idiot." Kitty swiftly pressed the redial button on the hotel phone and waited as it rang through to Louisiana.

" Hello, this is Scott from the-"

"SCOTT!" Kitty screamed.

"...Um... yes...?"

"IT'S ME, YOU IDIOT!"

"...Mei who? Do I know anyone named Mei? Hey, Smitty, do we know anyone named Mei?"

"What?" Smitty asked, just stepping into the Think Tank. He noticed that Scott was on the phone and snatched it from him, gently pushing him out of the way.

"Hello, this is Smitty. May I ask who this is?"

"It's Kitty." Kitty sighed.

"Oh, hey, Kitty. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I left my cell phone in the Warehouse. Ask Scott where it is... He answered it two seconds ago..."

"Okay..." Smitty put the phone down and turned to Scott, who was playing with his puppets. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"This is important, so look at me." Scott and the puppet looked up at Smitty. He sighed, marched over to where Scott was sitting on the sofa, and was about to grab the puppet away from Scott when he noticed the demin bag. "Who's bag is this?"

"Oh, that's just Kitty's bag. Don't worry about it, Smitty." Smitty sighed, grabbed the bag and walked back to the phone.

"Kitty, I found your bag, and I assume it has your phone in it."

"Okay. I'm in Albuquerque right now. I'll rent a car and be there sometime tomorrow. I have a short concert in Baton Rouge."

"Sounds like fun, where at?"

"At the observatory. They've put in a new telescope and they're celebrating. There's going to be fireworks later."

"That's great! We'll see you then, Kitty!"

"Don't forget to bring my bag!"

"I wont!" Smitty insisted. He hung up and turned to Scott, who was on the other side of the counter and digging through Kitty's bag.

"Scott! What are you doing? That's Kitty's personal property and it's invading her privacy!"

"Oh, come on! Like you've never wanted to look through a girl's purse before..." Scott said, picking the bag up and up-ending it all over the counter. Things went everywhere and a few pencils, pens, mascara and lip-gloss tubes fell to the floor with loud clatters.

To be dramatically continued... (maybe.)


End file.
